


Captured: The story of Delsin's incarceration in Curdun Cay

by tabrisangel19



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Curdun Cay, Curdun Cay Station, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabrisangel19/pseuds/tabrisangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 2018. 7 years after the Empire event in Empire City, Brooke Augustine's DUP has prospered as over 300 conduits have been incarcerated at Curdun Cay in a remote area of the northern Cascade mountains in northwest Washington. The election of "law and order" candidate Donald Trump to the presidency two years earlier has only bolstered the power of the DUP. Augustine is nearly unstoppable.</p><p>Enter Delsin Rowe, a cocky 24-year old punk rock fan, anarchist, social justice warrior, art school student, and street artist living at the Akomish reservation in Salmon Bay Washington. Inevitably, he doesn't get along with his brother, Reggie,  who is the sheriff of Salmon Bay County. With the smoke powers he recently acquired from Eugene and the neon powers from Fetch, Delsin thinks he is unstoppable. </p><p>As he approaches the Lantern District where the bulk of Augustine's DUP is, Delsin is confronted by Augustine. After dispatching a couple of her soldiers, Delsin is confronted by Augustine herself and is encased in concrete. Only in this story, he is not saved by Eugene's video powers and is taken to Curdun Cay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I kinda like my idea better" Delsin says as concrete goes up his arms.

He lurches forward, but his arm is caught by the Concrete Queen.

"Delsin, you disappoint me," Augustine says in the final seconds as the concrete inches rapidly up Delsin's torso, and....

"Reggie!!" Delsin cries out in desparation....

"Your brother won't save you this time," Augustine says. "You're coming with me... to Curdun Cay."

The concrete covers Delsin's head in a sudden explosion of activity. 

Because of the acute oxygen deprivation, Delsin blacks out within seconds.

\-- some time later --

"Uggh..."

As Delsin slowly opens his eyes, he sees a gray roof and feels motion under his body. A wan light shines immediately above him.

Within seconds.... comes the horrifying realization.

Delsin tries to move his hands, but they are locked into a yellow contraption. The slots into which his hands are locked are locked so tightly, he cannot even attempt to withdraw his hands. He raises his head slightly, and finds several sets of black straps criscrossing his body at 1-foot intervals. He finds upon further investigation that he is lying in a gurney, but he not wearing the orange clothes. He feels the warmth of the beanie covering his head still, but for how long...?

He remembers back to the burning wreckage of the armored personnel carrier he saw crash near Salmon Bay. The two figures escaping the wreckage in their orange clothes. 

"What... the hell," Delsin says, his voice quivering in fear.

"Reggie.....REGGIE.....REGGIE," Delsin screams in fear.

"Shut up, bio-terrorist" comes a disembodied male voice, presumably from the passenger compartment of the 

If only this was his brother taking him to jail, but this is not.

It's a place he has only seen in the fleeting visions he has experiences upon acquiring Hank's smoke powers. He has barely an inkling of what awaits him, but the thought of that horrified place.


	2. Chapter 2

The hours pass by monotonously...interrupted by the occasional jangle of a sharp turn or a bump. Occasionally he falls asleep, but his anxiety problem, which have caused great suffering to Delsin since he was a young child, combine with the fearful anticipation of what is to come, precluding any extended rest. 

Occasionally, he hears the gentle pitter patter of rain drops on the roof. That provides a scant, but still comforting, reassurance to Delsin. He thinks about his Pacific Northwest homeland ... the cloudy days of endless drizzle while he sat in the comfort of the Long house, slurping down piping-hot coffee and mulling around new ideas for street art projects he had in mind for deserted back alleys in Belltown, Capitol Hill, the reservation. 

How he missed Seattle. 

Hearing that noise makes Delsin realize the growing pressure...he has to pee. 

"Uh, I have to take a leak," he says tremulously. "Could you pull over and let me take a piss... I don't think you want to clean up a wet stretcher....and a wet conduit"

Again comes disembodied voice, this time only angrier.

"SHUT UP, BIOTERRORIST. JUST PISS YOURSELF."

"holy shit," Delsin says quietly.

After a bit of hesitation, he feels a warm stream coming from his cock and his pants getting that warm wet feeling around the taut crotch of his skinny jeans. After a few minutes, his crotch area feels cool and clammy...how uncomfortable. 

Another few hours pass, or what feels like a few hours.

Eventually, the vehicle comes to a stop. 

Utter silence....

Eerie silence....

He hears, although very faintly, the sound of footsteps, and they are crunching in the snow.

Snow...

He realizes he is in a very cold place. He remembers very rare trips to the Olympic Mountains from when he was but a young child. His parents were poor (his father was a roofer for a local metal-cast building company) and could not afford more than the occasional short day trip to a few close by places. He remembered snowboarding with the old hand-me-down snowboard from Reggie. Although it eventually broke, he loved and took very good care of that board. He drew and painted designs on stickers, unable to afford the stickers and decals from Zumiez and Burton. That do-it-yourself ethic was ingrained in his character, even though it did not result in the success that his brother Reggie enjoyed while he worked hard to raise himself and Delsin through high school, college, his early years as a lowly grunt at the Salmon Bay sheriff's department, and his election at the age of 31 as sheriff of Salmon Bay County.

A latch clicked, and doors flew open with a loud metallic bang as they hit the sides of the armored personnel carrier, or whatever he was riding in.

"Is he awake," he hears a female voice ask. 

"Yes, Director Augustine.. and I think he's pissed himself" a gruff male voice responds.

"Oh, my men'll have to get you cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes... I have many things planned for you, Delsin Rowe" Augustine says, patting his thigh suspiciously close to his naughty bits. 


	3. Chapter 3

Six yellow-armored storm troopers enter the truck, each grabbing hold of a certain part of the stretcher. "Jeez," Delsin thinks to himself, they are taking no chances. He lifts his head slightly as the they wheel the stretcher out of the truck and into the cold, blowing wind of a Cascadian winter. The icy wind bites into his face. Immediately ahead of him and not only dominating, but monopolizing his field of vision, is a grayish monolith of concrete. There is a set of sliding doors immediately in front of him. 

The soldiers he sees, are in yellow helmets and wear yellow body armor. They vaguely remind him of riot police he saw while at a couple of protests in Seattle. While Delsin was an anarchist, he did not participate in the black blocs which invariably formed at the protests. Yeah, those punks were a bunch of amateurs, and the graffiti they haphazardly sprayed on the sides of banks and the windows of department stores sucked. While "fuck the police" was often a sentiment Delsin agreed with, these police were something else. They sure weren't the comparatively gentle cops his brother, the sheriff, commanded. They had not only side pistols, tasers, and smoke and flash bang grenades, but they also had assault rifles and last but not least, Augustine's concrete powers. They could really fuck him up if he were not careful.

But hey, careful was not Delsin's middle name.

As they entered the building, Delsin was wheeled down a long, greyish concrete corridor and around several sharp corners. "

"Wh...whh...here are you taking me?" Delsin moaned pitifully, the fear in his voice fully betrayed.

No response from the stormtroopers, not even a glance at him from behind their black sunglasses.

Finally, Delsin saw a whitish glow from the barred door of the room immediately ahead. The words "Intake" were spray painted in black on the door.

One of the stormtroopers speaks into his handset, "Subject arrived at intake station," "initiating intake protocol."

With that, the door opened with a buzz and slid open tremulously.

The room looked scary. There was a plain concrete table on the side of the room, and a restraint chair. On the table lay a pile of orange, a pair of orange underwear, and some shower shoes like those found in many a county jail.

The gurney slid to a halt.

The silence was deafening.

A voice from a loudspeaker from above informed Delsin that "there are two ways to do this, the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is to comply with all of our orders, Inmate Rowe, but just to be sure, my men will keep a close eye on you." "If you begin resisting, my men have plenty of tools at their discretion to ensure your compliance, including the concrete I used on your tribe."

His tribe, the Akomish, meant everything to him. While they struggled economically, including his own family, the tribe had a fishing operation and cannery where they canned their annual harvest of native coho salmon from Puget Sound. They sold their canned salmon, often at an exorbitant markup, not only to rich white bohemians cashing in their California home equity in his beloved Seattle, and nerdy techies, but also Japanese fishmongers. The proceeds from the sales of fish went to his tribe, and funded healthcare and cultural preservation services, as well as the long house. As the saying went "we Akomish look out for our own."

But none of that mattered now. His tribe, his brother, could not save him.

"We are going to conduct a body search, a DNA extraction, a shower, and you will change into the jumpsuit we have pre-fitted for you, and finally, a mugshot"..." "or we could do all of that for you," it's your choice. "Don't try anything funny"

Resigned to his fate, Delsin muttered "yeah, I'll do what you ask."

"Good, proceed with the intake protocol on inmate Rowe," "Remove him from the gurney," "Deactivate restraints."

One of stormtroopers began unstrapping each strap successively, starting from his choulders and working their way down to his feet. After the last strap was unbuckled and pulled to the side, Delsin was ordered to stand up. 

"Don't try anything funny" he said. 

Another soldier inserted a keypad on the side of the restraints, entered a code, and the bulky, yellow, power-silencing handcuffs hissed and suddenly fell to the floor with a metallic thud reminiscent of a pot falling to a kitchen floor.

He felt several hands thrust him from behind to the wall immediately to his front. He was body checked into the wall.

"Spread your legs, bio-terrorist" a male voice shouted.

"But I don't go for your type, honey, or should I say, man" Delsin retorted.

"Shut up, and I am not man, I am not dude, I am an officer of the DUP, address me properly as Sergeant Rivieri."

Delsin complied, and spread his legs wide apart.

He dared not look behind him, but felt a pair of guns, as well as a taser trained on him. 

He felt a hand grab the top of his head and painfully wrench off his beanie, pulling some of his long brown hair held in place by the beanie. Some of his beautiful brown hair immediately fell into his face, covering his eyes and making him feel like one of those emo kids whose hair fell in one eye.. His head immediately felt cold.

Is there anything on you that will poke me, any knives, guns, bazookas

"Do I look like I have a bazooka on me, man" said Delsin.

He was punched in the face, momentarily knocking him off-balance. "Don't you dare call me man again, or I will fucking beat you to a pulp, you little Bio-terrorist shit," "Death is too good for you," "You killed several of my men"... "One more act of insubordination and we will put you in a body bag" screamed one of the men

"Put your fucking hands behind your head and don't move even an inch"

Delsin shuddered imperceptibly at those words.

A pair of gloved hands removed his cutoff jacket, unzipped and removed his hoodie, and a pair of scissors began cutting off his button-up flannel shirt, leaving him bare chested.

"You think you're a punk, huh?," one of the soldiers taunted him "Well, you are about to learn the true meaning of what a punk really is!!"

A pair of latex-gloved hands began groping inside his jean pockets, and then began sliding down his legs, occasionally grabbing at the sides of his legs. This made Delsin feel uncomfortable, but he dared not risk a shock of electric taser, a spear of concrete jabbing into his legs, or worse, a life-ending bullet. He was uncertain his healing ability would work.

The groping went down his left leg, then his right. His wallet (containing his Washington ID, his student ID from the local art college, and the credit card Reggie lent him), his smartphone was removed from his right pocket and thrown into a property bag. 

To him this was a traumatizing, yet seemingly routine intake search. He often heard stories about non-compliant inmates from his brother. Usually when he was arrested, he was either bailed out on recognizance or was occasionally left in a holding cell for a couple of hours, emerging into the cold, refreshing pre-dawn air to go back to the Long house and receive a diatribe on his mischief from Betty.

This was not one of those times.

This was worse.

As the hand ran up his leg, and ran over his crotch, it immediately grabbed his crotch.

Delsin felt immediate arousal. He felt himself becoming erect.

The hand groped his groin once.

"Stt..ttopp" Delsin said, his voice raising to a quiver

The gloved hand unlatched his belt, slid it off, unbuttoned and unzipped his skinny jeans, and slowly peeled them off of his body

"God, he smells like an animal" one of the soldiers quipped. The smell of his piss accident was evident. His jeans had dried slightly, but they were obviously still wet. God these people are ruthless, Delsin thought to himself. Not even his brother strip-searched him, and usually never patted him down. Such was the trust between brothers. These people were the enemy.

If only he could work up the courage to use his powers and bust out, but he could see his life coming to a quick end that way.

The gloved hands slid off his shoes and took off his socks, and his jeans were removed. The gloved hands immediately reached for his underwear, and in a second they were off and his penis immediately flopped and fell down limply. 

He was utterly naked. He felt so cold, so exposed. He thought he would expose Augustine's deception, only now she had utterly, completely, exposed him completely. He was naked as a jay bird.

He was immediately pulled from the wall and shoved into the restraint chair by several of the soldiers. At least one soldier was assigned to each hand and his head was pulled back and two hands wrenched into his neck and pulled his head back. He looked into a pair of black sunglasses and the plexiglass face guard of riot helmet.

"Commence the DNA extraction" boomed the female voice.

Delsin felt a gloved hand grab his penis and begin pumping it slowly. He felt immediate waves of pleasure come over his body. It felt so good, but coming from a man, it felt so wrong, especially from authority. He felt so fucked up. 

The pumping became more fierce and his penis began to harden.

"OH GOD, FUCK YOU, MAN, FUCK YOU, I WILL NEVER BE YOURS"

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH, OH, OH"

"You think that feels good, you little faggot" 

"OH GOD, OH GOD, NO, NO, NOOO, IT DOESN'T"

"Don't lie to me, you know it does" 

The pumping got even more fierce the more he protested.

"OH OH OH OH OHHHH"

Eventually the pumping let up, and Delsin's member was throbbing, throbbing....

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" Delsin moaned loudly, feeling the intensest pleasure one could feel as his dick went into full-on convulsions, and began squirting out white creamy cum, he heard it hit a plastic cup. More cum came out and and began to diminish. His dick was still throbbing violently, wobbling back and forth.

"Hahaha, what a queer" one of the soldiers quipped. Delsin thought all these years he was a straight guy, but he suddenly began feeling doubts about his own sexuality. He told Augustine he only blushed around pretty girls, but he came for mean looking riot police. He began to think just maybe, he was gay.

"Good, goood," came the voice from the loudspeaker. "This will be of immense help in determining how powers are inherited and just maybe, we can get a clone of you. Thank you for your gift to the American people, Delsin."

"Fuck you, Augustine. FUCK YOU, BITCH"

Suddenly wrenched into the shower, Delsin was thrown against the cold tile and cold water was sprayed all over him. He looked to his left and soldiers were still pointing guns at him, as well as the red tracking light of a taser probe. His anger all used up, he started crying a bit, but was only told "crying will not help you, faggot" by one of the soldiers. I stood there silently and then was pulled from the shower stall towards the table and was sprayed with delousing chemical on his armpits, in his hair, and in his pubic hair.

A kleenex wiped the small amount of remaining cum off of his penis.

He was handed the orange clothes on the table and ordered to dress.

"Put them on in one minute, or you're a dead man" ordered the soldier.

Delsin complied, putting on the orange jumpsuit, slipping the scrubs over his head and putting on the white underwear, a gray sweatshirt with the words "DUP DETAINEE" emblazoned. Finally, he slipped the orange shirt over his head. He looked at a reflection of himself in a small mirror. His wet hair was stringy, his face contorted with sadness and despair and he saw the number "138" on his jumpsuit shirt. Delsin looked away and immediately felt a yearning for his "Seattle 138" beanie he had got as merch from a Misfits concert a couple of years back. 

"Can I have my beanie back" Delsin implored the soldiers

"Headgear is not allowed in Curdun Cay and under any circumstances, a nice, warm beanie is too good for a piece of shit murdering Bioterrorist like you" a soldier responded coldly.

Delsin was handed a slate and took his mugshot quietly. Soon the restraints were placed back on him, and he winced in pain as the locks engaged on the cuffs.

"Observe standard security anesthesia protocol and place him in an observation cell" Augustine said over the loudspeaker.

A needle was jabbed in his arm, and Delsin immediately blacked out.


	4. The first days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delsin wakes up and learns the reality of incarceration at Curdun Cay. Some of it is better than he expected, but there are other issues. He also begins to be interrogated by Augustine prior to training.

"Ughhh....Ohhh, what happened" as Delsin opens his eyes. He feels like a sledgehammer hit him in the side of his head. He feels really groggy. 

"Wh..wh..where am I" he asks himself quietly, looking down, he sees his jumpsuit pants, "Guess I answered my own question." 

He looks around for a minute, and sees nothing but cold concrete walls. He sees a metal door with a small window near the top. There are no other windows in the room. An incandescent bulb shines faintly above. There is a TV with the DUP logo on one wall. A video camera hangs off to the side. "Guess they couldn't risk having me absorb neon" he mutters quietly. He is in a small room, which he now realizes with sad resignation, is his new room, his cell at Curdun Cay. His yellow handcuff contraption was still on his arms. 

The room feels really cold, and there is only the faint sound of an incandescent bulb.

Waking up a bit more. He feels his bladder is full and he also has to poop quite badly, but how. 

"Oh great, now I have to take a piss and a shit too....that Augustine really is a sick fuck...guess I'll have to piss and shit myself." 

Delsin groans and moans for a minute until he feels pee running , but his pants do not get wet. He then starts farting and farting, and soon, he feels warm logs of poop in his back end. He can certainly smell the foul odor of feces, but cannot see a piss stain on his pants. 

"What the hell, seriously" Delsin says, "How is this possible?!?"

Without the facility of his hands, Delsin slowly lifts the yellow contraption and taps his crotch softly. He hears a crunch and realizes he is now wearing an adult diaper.

Before he has time to consider the matter further, the TV screen activates. Augustine appears, sitting at her desk, the flag of the DUP and the US flag standing in the background. Her hands are clasped on the desk in front of her. "Hello, mister Rowe, I see you have woken up from what I trust was a long nap. A pleasant one I hope."

"Fuck you, Augustine, you miserable, authoritarian bitch....FUCCCCCCKKKK YOUUUUUUUU" Delsin says angrily, his voice rising to a scream as he says the profanity with enough emphasis to raise the dead.

"How classy, mister Rowe...I understand you are unhappy that you are under my complete control now..but I think with time, and a little bit of effort on your end, you can give me some confidence in your willingness to make the best of a bad situation, and then, you will regain some of your old freedom" Augustine says, her voice betraying her evident pleasure at having captured one of the newest upstart conduits. "Here, let me show you a recent news report"

A news report appears on the screen, with Donald Trump standing at a podium, with a crowd cheering loudly in the background. "You know folks, we recently captured an upstart bio-terrorist...you should see this guy, dressed up in a funny red hat and looking like some liberal hipster, he really is something folks. I want to thank the brave men and women of the DUP and Secretary Augustine on this amazing capture of this dangerous bio-terrorist, Delsin Rowe. We really have this bio-terrorist thing under control, just like the borders and the refugees, so that another Empire City will never happen again. We have returned law and order to the streets of America, and we are going take very good care of Delsin and all of the other bioterrorists the DUP has in their custody, very good care. We will bring them to our side and make them realize that America is under threat from many quarters. And then, and only when they have demonstrably proved their trustworthiness and their willingness to serve the greatest country on earth, the God-blessed USA, will they be able to once again live secure in the freedoms offered to them by the United States constitution. God Bless America" 

The video feed cut back to Augustine's face.

"So you understand, mister Rowe, we are hoping your stay here at Curdun Cay will only be temporary, but you are going to have to prove to us that you are going to use your powers in the service of the United States, and that you will not harm average citizens. You understand, the security of the United States is my paramount goal, and if you are not going to join me it it, you will be here for a very long time"

"I never wanted to use my powers to harm average citizens, all I wanted was to help heal my members of my tribe from the daggers you stuck in their bones, you cold bitch" Delsin said, emphasizing the word "bitch."

"Tell me about your tribe, Mr. Rowe. I want to know a bit about them."

Delsin hesitated, "Yeah, well, you know, I'm Native American. I'm Akomish, and the tribe means everything to me, it's where all of my memories are from and my history....so, what's it like being white-bread American, you guys stole our land from us and now you are stealing my freedom and torturing my people. I really don't want to hurt anybody, nobody, all I want is to heal my tribe"

"We'll see about that" Augustine said.

"But first, I think I need to get cleaned up. You really are a sick fuck, Augustine. Do you have a piss fetish or something? Heh, maybe you have a diaper fetish as well" 

"No, Mr. Rowe...I'll have my men come and clean you up....Are you hungry?"

"Yeahhhh...I haven't had anything to eat...or drink...in a while"

"Great, this will be your first test, Mr. Rowe, and you can begin by proving that you will comply with my men's orders."

The TV screen shut off.

Delsin waited for a short time. Soon he heard footsteps. The door opened up. A bespectacled man in a white lab coat, an orderly, and a DUP Stormtrooper appeared in the doorway. The orderly walked over to Delsin and lifted him up off the bed, and a gurney was brought in and lifted to a vertical position. Delsin was strapped in. The orderly then pulled down Delsin's jumpsuit and unstrapped his diaper. "Sorry about this," Delsin told the orderly, who did not respond. He looked a bit displeased. The orderly wiped out Delsin's buttcrack and then got another wipe and cleaned off Delsin's penis. 

Delsin felt a little bit of pleasure from having his member wiped, but said nothing. Soon another diaper appeared and was strapped onto him. His clothes were replaced

The man in the white coat walked up to Delsin with a bowl of watery soup and began spoon feeding him.

"Thanks, man, that was good, not enough, but good"

"Show some respect to the staff, use proper terms of address" said the Stormtrooper

"Hey, nobody asked you" Delsin replied

Soon, the men disappeared. 

"Good, if you can keep cooperating like this for the next week, maybe we can start training you, and you will be able to use your hands again."

Delsin cried after the TV screen shut off......


	5. When you've hit the bottom, the only place you can go is up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delsin slowly begins to regain some of his freedom back (including his beanie), but at what cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at writing with lots of human drama, so this will be a bit more chronological.

Delsin wakes up, tired. The TV screen in the corner blares with the news, and yet another blustery, raucous press conference by President Donald Trump. He occasionally watches movies which are one more privilege he has gained from being cooperative with Augustine and her guards. 

Never much a fan of Donald Trump before the 2016 election that saw the yellow-haired tyrant come to power on promises of law and order and the locking up of reprobate conduits, Delsin simply ignored the Donald's bluster and insulting remarks about "evil Bio-terrorist dudes out to cause the American people harm." Delsin, however, remained hopeful, in his own way, seeing a future of peaceful co-existence between Conduits and humans. Unfortunately, like Delsin's anarchism and left-wing politics, the conduits-rights cause which had become (by virtue of his encounters with Fetch and Hank) a major part of Delsin's worldview, was not shared by the vast majority of American citizens, who lived in fear of being killed in random attack by a so-called "bio-terrorist." 

Even though he has borne many indignities in the past week or so since his capture, including repeated wetting of his diaper and having to be cleaned up by orderlies, sponge-bathed, and spoon-fed, he has managed to keep his rebellious impulses to a minimum. The handcuffs, or rather the yellow weight on his hands, meant to silence his powers, is getting too uncomfortable to sleep in, and Delsin rarely sleeps more than 3-hours at a time. His wit though, has never waned in its fiery intensity, and what for many other conduits, including Hank, was an undignified experience, Delsin made crude jokes about his anatomy to the orderlies, causing much consternation among the staff at Curdun Cay.

Delsin hears footsteps approaching, heralding what Delsin expects is yet another wiping down of his penis and asshole and changing of his diaper by the orderlies. 

However, the door unlocks with a buzz and a couple of guards appear in the doorway.

"Inmate Rowe, we are here to take you to the director, she wants to see you personally. Comply and we will not hurt you, disobey our orders and you will be removed by force, including the use of riot control agents"

"As you can see, I am in no position to be raising hell and breaking shit like I used to be in my pre-conduit life, man" 

"Don't call me man, or I will break your jaw" 

"Whatevs..." Delsin replied incredulously. He didn't care to be formal. Formality was for suits. 

Delsin stood up, and the men entered the room and one each grabbed hold of his shoulders, and he was led out of the room down a long corridor. The long grey walls had cells lining them, a detail to which Delsin was not privy to earlier when he was first brought in. The cell doors, like his own, had small windows, but he was unable to look into any of the cells. He could hear muffled moans and occasionally screaming. Much like in regular prisons, solitary confinement led many a conduit to insanity. The floor had yellow lines painted on to guide Delsin, or to ensure he trotted the line.

*many corridors, and minutes later*

Delsin's feet were getting tired, even though he was very athletic in constitution. "Are we almost there, sirrrrr...." Delsin spat out in a bitterly sarcastic way.

Finally, they arrived at a well lit corridor. The room, compared with the spartan nature of the rest of Curdun Cay he had seen so far, had potted plants, some reading material, and an oak door at one end, which had a frosted window with the words "Director Brooke Augustine, Curdun Cay Station, Department of Unified Protection," with the logo of the DUP below that. Delsin saw a white light shining through the door, but before he could consider the matter further, a guard spoke into his radio, "Subject has arrived."

"Let him in" Augustine's voice sounded from an overhead speaker.

The door opened and Delsin was led into an office which had a flat screen TV which showed interior shots of 10 cells...occasionally they would flicker to another set, but Delsin was pushed into a chair in front of a mahogany desk....the chair on the other side, still un-occupied looked extremely comfortable and two flagpoles, one with the US flag and the other with the yellow-and-black DUP flag stood to either side of the back of the chair. There was a computer there too. 

Suddenly, Augustine comes in from a back room and sits down in her chair. She looks into Delsin's eyes....

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Rowe"

"You can call me Delsin"

"Very well, Delsin....the reason I brought you here was to discuss your future. I know it has been hard being cleaned, fed, and clothed by other people, but we were initially unclear as to your desire to work with the DUP. We are not here to keep you in a state of bondage. The DUP was formed to ensure the safety of the United States from the menace of bio-terrorists who often killed and harmed many innocent civilians at once....Here; let me show you a video..."

The TV screen switches from the closed-circuit television feed from the cells to a park where a man in a wife-beater shirt and jeans walks down an urban street. Suddenly, he attacks another man and the other gentleman's hands form shoot out long strands of wire, and the attacker is violently pierced through his abdomen, and blood appears on the sidewalk. The wire then goes up and the man's head explodes as the strands of wire shoot up into the air. Onlookers scream and flee in panic. The feed cuts to a few minutes later, when the police arrive on the scene and begin ordering the man to give up, but they end up meeting the same fate as the initial attacker. Finally, a DUP transport arrives, several guards run out of the vehicle and the man is encased in concrete, and is taken into custody.

"Well, my intention is not to harm the innocent, Augustine, you know all I want to do is find a way to help the members of my Akomish tribe get the concrete daggers pulled out of their joints, and then I will disappear from your radar screen...I won't even use my powers as long as I live"

Augustine sighs "We can think about a way to help your tribe, but first, you are going to have to go through...look, just between you and me, Delsin, the President has ordered a moratorium on the capture of conduits and has ordered me to undertake a program to allow the re-integration of conduits into society. Having told you that, I have to order you to not let on to anyone, anyone, that such a program exists. If you can keep your end of the bargain, you will be allowed to train yourself to become a soldier for the DUP and you will finally have a job that will let you live out your dreams. If you can't, I will make you disappear, and no one will ever hear from you again...Do we have a deal, Delsin"

Delsin sat back in his chair for a second and looked diffidently at Augustine. "Every instinct in my body tells me that I shouldn't listen to you, but I will agree to your deal on one condition.."

"What is your condition?"

"I want to have more freedom"

"Mr. Rowe, I think we have a deal. We are going to move you from the maximum security ward to the medium security ward. You will be allowed to train in a specially-prepared arena, and you will be allowed use of your limbs as long as you do not physically threaten my guards. If you find the temptation to use your powers too much, you will be returned to the maximum security ward. You will be allowed to have certain personal items, including your beanie and some writing paper to do art and write to your family and tribe. Additionally you will have computer privileges and access to certain internet sites. You will be allowed to use the library I have set up for conduits, and a gym has been set aside to allow you exercise. You will be supervised very closely. Make us certain we have made the right judgment." 

"I never thought you had such a swanky facility"

"We don't. We are trying to make life for conduits who will work for us, as normal as possible, to give them some of the rights and privileges a normal American would have"

"As long as I can be with my tribe, I will do anything for you, Director Augustine" Delsin said in a rare act of deference.

Take him to Ward 02.....The guards lifted Delsin from his chair, leaving his yellow power-suppressing restraints on. He was led down a corridor to another wing of Curdun Cay, this one looking a bit more open and some conduits were sitting around in a day room, some watching TV, some playing cards, some sleeping, some reading books. They wore gray hoodies with the words "DUP detainee" on the back and had loose orange yoga pants on. This seemed more like the day room at the local county jail Delsin had been forced to tour by his brother Reggie as part of Reggie's scare tactics to try and help Delsin to overcome his pathological need to be a vandal. Delsin was led to a shower. One of the guards walked up to him and unlocked his handcuffs. Delsin went slack with relief practically from the moment the cuffs clattered to his feet.

"We are going to let you take a shower, and you are going to change into a trainee uniform. You will be supervised."

"Huh, so I'm being strip searched"

Silence...

"Okay," 

Delsin walked into a communal shower stall, which was unexpectedly empty. There was a one-way mirror on one side, and there were toilets and urinals on another side of the wall. Delsin pulled down his jumpsuit pants, pulled off his diaper, and threw it into a trash can where it thudded to the bottom. A fecal stench arose and and made Delsin retch. He pulled off his orange shirt and threw it over a concrete ledge. He turned the tap on one of the shower faucets and warm water came down over his body. Delsin looked down and saw feces washing into a drain. The warm water felt good on his sore shoulders and on his back. It was nice to not have other men washing off his most intimate anatomy. Thinking about his private parts, Delsin got a bit horny, but knowing that he was being watched, had to avoid the temptation to masturbate. He had not jerked off for more than a week, and got a bit of a boner when he saw Augustine, even though he normally never found her attractive. He even had a wet dream in his cell, but none of the orderlies seemed to notice the white jizz in the bottom of his diaper.

Delsin turned off the water, and a guard came in with a gray hoodie like he saw on those in the dayroom. A pair of plain white boxers and loose yoga pants were also with the hoodie, and his red Seattle 138 beanie sat atop it.

"I though headgear wasn't allowed in Curdun cay" Delsin interrogated.

Silence...

Delsin dressed, and put his beanie on. The pants were a bit tight, but he always wore skinny jeans when he was a free dude.


	6. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of training and experimentation, Delsin is given a chance at true freedom by the DUP. Will he make the best of this choice, or will he

*several months later*

Delsin stares ahead at video projections of DUP Stormtroopers. He shoots a blast of neon at each one. In an explosion each gets destroyed. He feels bullets whizzing past his head. He stares ahead, catatonic. A scoreboard keeps track of each of his successful hits, which have steadily grown from a few. 

"Your accuracy has improved, Delsin. I think you're ready for the next step." 

"And what would that be, Concrete Queen." Delsin replies, diffidently but sarcastically."

"You will report to my office," came the reply over the loudspeaker.

Delsin stood in place for a minute while a group of stormtroopers came over to meet him. They surrounded him. "I thought I was in the medium security ward, whats with all the over-reaction?" Delsin asked, not expecting a response from the normally-stony stormtroopers.

"Quiet, Rowe" came an unexpectedly sharp response from the storm troopers.

Delsin had not learned to trust the stormtroopers, or even Augustine. In the several months since his capture and incarceration, Delsin had become familiar with many of the less savory aspects of Curdun Cay. Whenever he was escorted from his cell to the training room, he was forced to pass through the maximum security ward. He heard muffled moans, and occasionally screams, emanating from the cells. He was even personally shown conduits in their containment cells. Many of the inmates of Curdun Cay sat in the corner of their cells and were not responsive when they were prompted by stormtroopers to leave their cells. Then came the awful reality of cell extractions, where a non-compliant Conduit would have their cell stormed by Stormtroopers dressed in a garish DUP version of riot gear. However, instead of pepper spray and flash-bang grenades, the stormtroopers would enter a cell with guns drawn and occasionally a Conduit would be killed in the fire. More often than not, a conduit would be dragged from a cell with their orange jumpsuits half-ripped from their limp, bruised bodies to be drug to the science ward of Curdun Cay. 

Delsin was by now well-familiar with the Head Science Officer of Curdun Cay, Tyler Bennet. He, fortunately, was spared much of the experimentation that occurred to Eugene and Fetch. However, he was given tests of body chemistry that included even more of the aptly named "DNA extractions," which involved him masturbating and ejaculating into a plastic cup. However, at the expense of his cooperation, Delsin was allowed to do this himself. He enjoyed the jerking off and this alleviated a lot of the tension and anger and venom he felt towards Augustine. He often thought about Fetch, but occasionally about some of the cute punk girls he met during concerts he occasionally attended at bars in Seattle. Salmon Bay, being a small town of 4,000, usually did not have many concerts, but like many of the small Pacific Northwest towns in Western Washington, reflected much f the grunge movement which washed over the area in the late 1980s-early 1990s.

He was also forced to give blood and hair samples. He was connected to a machine which measured his brain waves and had nanobot probes injected into his body to measure physical performance during his training sessions, which occurred usually once a week. Curdun Cay only had one training arena, and other Conduits usually took their turns . It was seen as too risky to let Delsin engage in combat with other inmates at Curdun Cay, for Augustine feared his power-copying abilities, even though she never said anything to that effect. 

Delsin was led down several corridors and hallways until he arrived at Augustine's well-appointed office. He was ushered in and directed to sit down. 

"Delsin, I want to get straight to the point. I am extremely pleased by your performance in training, and would like to talk about the next step in your journey. According to Presidential Directive 12880, which is classified, you are the first of a pilot program to allow Conduits to be free in the privileges provided to them by the Constitution, provided they provide service to the United States"

"And what would that service be. I consider myself a free agent; I am my own man, I don't agree with all of this."

"I understand your reservations, I understand your mindset, I understand your concern, and I would like to find a way for you to be a part of your community. I would like to help keep your community safe too. Seattle's security is important to me. And there are conduits there who we don't know about. I would like to employ you on the force. Consider your training a job interview, which you passed with flying colors. You will be allowed to do all of the things you did before you came here. You can even do graffiti and street art, even though that is a misdemeanor offense in Washington. I want you to blend in and meld with your surroundings, but in return, you will have to be our eyes and ears, and you will be expected to engage in combat if you encounter another Prime Conduit. The DUP considers you our last best hope for maintaining control and you can even help with public relations of the DUP."

"You will even be allowed to live where you want and do whatever you want. However, you will not mention a word of this to anyone, or your time here at Curdun Cay. And if you do, you will be neutralized."

Delsin felt a prick at the back of his neck, and he blacked out.


End file.
